A significant number of computer users prefer the mobility and convenience that portable computer systems offer. Design features try to anticipate and accommodate the needs of the mobile computer user, including providing durability during travel, reduced weight, and efficient power consumption, without compromising expected computing capabilities. As the needs of the mobile computer user continue to be met, the types of environments in which the portable computer system is used continue to grow. Thus, meeting the needs of the mobile computer user is ever-evolving due to the variety of conditions in which the portable computer systems are used.
One variance in the conditions of portable computer system use is the temperature of the surroundings. For example, whether within a conventional office environment or outside of the conventional office environment, each user can have a variable comfort level with respect to the temperature in which they work. Consequently, while one person may feel quite comfortable in a given environment, another person may feel chilly. More particularly, the nature of computer system work usually requires exposed hands and fingers in order to utilize the keyboard as a main input device to the computer system.
The wide variance that is common for hand and finger temperature creates a need for accommodating those portable computer system users who would benefit from having warmer hands and fingers during their use of the portable computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.